


Simply Irresistible

by beautifulconcordia



Series: Time Lady and Puppy Chronicles [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulconcordia/pseuds/beautifulconcordia
Summary: Can Missy resist temptation?





	Simply Irresistible

As the time machine began to whirl, Clara instantly regretted getting in, but Missy would have told her that she had already made her choice. She looks around the unfamiliar surroundings, realizing that this was not like the Doctor’s TARDIS. This was Missy’s, and she had her own touch. It looked quite Victorian, mixed with a bit of steampunk, yet oh so feminine.  
Missy stood at the console, perplexed by the screens in front of her. She then peeks out, watches with a careful eye, eying every inch of Clara. She checks her out, head to toe. Licking her lips seductively, she returns to her work on the console. 

Clara quietly comes up behind Missy, slipping her arms around Missy’s waist. Missy was so focused on her work she didn’t notice that Clara came up behind her. She leans to kiss Missy against the nape of her neck, which made the Time Lady jump. Turning around she realizes who it is, and grins, biting her lip.

‘Don’t do that again, poppet.’

‘Watch me,’ Clara hisses, as she leaves a trail of kisses down Missy’s neck. Missy tried to be irritated, but was failing miserably. Her weaknesses began with a smatter of kisses trailing down her neck, and ended with a proper fucking. Everyone knew that, even her best frenemy, the Doctor. Clara’s hand lowered below Missy’s waist, reaching inwards towards her thigh, grasping at the skirt. Missy pushed Clara’s hand away gently, and she whimpered softly in protest.

‘Don’t be such a puppy. Let me finish this calculation, and then we’ll play.’ She smirked seductively, and went back to her work. Clara, feeling quite defeated, slumped into a nearby chair. Missy continues to peruse the books written in Gallifreyan, trying ever so desperately to stop picturing Clara naked. She imagined that the young woman had quite the figure, so young and her skin so supple. Missy sighed softly, turning a page to quantum physics. She hoped that this page would maybe distract her just enough to get this done. Then she could have her playtime. Putting her glasses on, she reaches for a pencil, and begins writing down some numbers. She continues this for a few moments, and then finds herself zoning out, and the first thing on her mind was pushing Clara against those rounded circle things and fingering her. She imagines herself fingering her gently, feeling the wetness against her fingers. She quickly snaps back into focus, biting her lip, feeling warm. Her insides flip flopping. She feels tightness down there, realizing that she was what the humans called horny. Missy had never felt that feeling before, and if she did, she wasn’t sure how to describe it. She wasn’t real good with describing her feelings. Their eyes locked, as Missy pushes Clara against the wall with force, blocking any attempt by the young woman to escape, but Clara wasn't escaping. Missy grins devilishly as she begins to unbutton the young woman's cardigan.

“I like my sex rough,” she explains as she flicks Clara's bra off with one fast swipe of her fingers. Clara proceeds to unbutton Missy’s Victorian dress, revealing a well-endowed Time Lady with supple breasts and a flat stomach. Her breasts, pushed up as a result of a corset, were beautiful and round. Clara laps against them with her tongue, teasing the areola with her tip. Gently, she nips at one of them. Missy gasps, and Clara leads her towards the bedroom in the TARDIS and the moment they find it, Missy sits on the bed, with nothing but her corset and panties on. Clara removes her clothing, and sits on Missy’s lap, undoing her corset piece by piece until Missy was completely topless; her large unfettered breasts pressing against Clara’s own.

‘I didn’t know you were that well-endowed,’ Clara mused. Missy smirks and reaches for rope.

“Tie me up. You do know how to tie knots, do you poppet?”

Clara nods and takes the rope from Missy’s hand. Unraveling it, she feels the rough texture against her thumb and index finger. She takes the rope and wraps it around Missy’s wrists, creating handcuffs.  
“There we go.”

Clara runs a manicured nail against Missy’s dewy skin. She explores her, traces circles against Missy’s collarbone, leading down her cleavage area. Cupping Missy’s breasts, she uses her thumbs, running it against Missy’s nipples until they become aroused and sitting up erect. Leaning forward she sucks on each one, tugging each one gently with her teeth whilst Missy gasps and says breathlessly, “Rougher, please! Bite them.’

Clara looks at her, and says, ‘Are you sure?’

Missy groans and says, ‘Shut up and just do what I tell you. I told you I like it rough, so give it to me rough.’

Clara leans down, and bites each nipple with her front teeth. She hears Missy moan, and feels Missy’s hands run up against her own body. Shivering with pleasure, Clara arches her back and adjusts her position, but just as she does, Missy pulls her against her body using only her feet as her hands were currently occupied by the rope. 

“Undo the rope. And when you do so, use your teeth.”

Clara listens to the request and uses her teeth to loosen the rope. She bites against it until it finally unravels and Missy’s hands are again free. Missy wraps her arms around Clara’s neck.  
“Thank you poppet,’’ she hisses. Reaching over, she grasps at a handful of Clara’s hair, running her fingers through Clara’s long bob. Missy presses her nose against Clara’s hair, smelling the faint scents of vanilla and jasmine. Breathing it in, she kisses Clara against the nape of her neck, until she reaches her collarbone. Missy nibbles at her collarbone, and Clara gasps, her fingers reaching for Missy’s waist. She runs her hands against Missy’s waist, quietly slipping a hand down her thigh. Reaching inward, she makes her way towards Missy’s most intimate spots, Missy gasps as she runs her nails against the inner most part of her thigh, and she buckles a little.

‘Relax, ‘Clara hisses. The time lady takes a deep breath and loosens up, and Clara finally reaches her intimate areas. She runs a finger against Missy’s clit, which was dripping with wetness. Missy moans, and Clara runs another circle against her clit and proceeds to finger her. She starts out slow which annoys the Time Lady.  
‘Rougher,’ Missy hisses, a twinge of annoyance detected in her tone.

Clara slips a second finger inside and increases the speed as Missy’s moans become louder and her grip on the Impossible Girl became tighter and tighter. Her nails began to clamp against the younger woman’s shoulder blades. 

“More,” the time lady hisses, her fingers digging deeper. She had yet to break skin. Clara adds a third finger and Missy moans in sheer pleasure. Her fingernails began to dig at the younger woman’s shoulder blades; marks of red begin to appear. She hadn’t broken skin yet. Clara seethes a little in pain as she feels Missy’s nails dig deeper. Missy bites her lip, attempting to fight her orgasm. According to Time Lord biology, when one is being pleasured or is pleasuring, unused regeneration energy is expelled in a sort of release. Missy could feel the energy ready to expel, she bites her lip tighter, her fingernails digging deep, blood was now streaming down Clara's shoulder blades. It trickled down her shoulders. Euphoric, Clara doesn't notice the pain. She continues to finger Missy, the Time Lady beginning to expel trickles of regenerative energy. But fingering wasn't enough for the Time Lady.

"Fuck me, Clara, fuck me good and hard,"she hisses. Clara looks at her, sighs.

"What, my finger isn't good enough?"

Missy growls. "You heard me. Fuck me. Fuck me good and hard."

Missy growls, annoyed that Clara seemed to be ignoring her desires. "You heard me. Fuck me. Fuck me good and hard."

Clara pulls her fingers out, licking the cum off of them. Missy looks at her, her blue eyes piercing with sexual frustration.

“Get the strap on, puppy.”

Clara sighed and pulled the contraption out from under their bed, and grabs the dildo from the night stand. She attaches it to her waist and pulls herself closer to Missy, and thrusts it inside the Time Lady with great force. Missy grunts, but soon enough, the grunts turn to deep moans. She continues the motion, as Missy continually moans her name. The moans got louder and louder as Clara’s movements increased and with great speed. Missy wanted it hard; she’s going to get it hard.


End file.
